


Mistake.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Conversaciones incorrectas, Fluff, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Stiles quiere que la tierra se lo trague y lo escupa en Plutón, entre más lejos, mejor.





	Mistake.

Sabe que está siendo estúpido, muy estúpido.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar esa estúpida apuesta con Lydia?

Stiles quiere darse un golpe en la frente por ser tan tonto, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que los lobos de Beacon perderían en la final? Él apostaba una pierna a que ganarían, habían tenido una buena racha, once juegos jugados y diez ganados; Lydia apostó a los ángeles de Coldwater, que venían con once jugados y once ganados.

Un partido no debería hacer mucha diferencia.

En esta ocasión lo hizo.

Estaba tan seguro de que ganaría que aceptó hacer ese video en la remota posibilidad de que perdiera si Lydia aceptaba salir a la calle sin arreglarse por un día completo.

Stiles recarga la frente en el espejo antes de soltar un quejido que bien podría pertenecer a un moribundo.

Respira varias veces tratando de calmarse y mira a su miembro flácido entre sus manos, se muerde el labio intentando así que deje de temblarle y suspira antes de tomar su celular y colocarlo en el escritorio frente a él, para no tener que sostenerlo, trata de no pensar demasiado en lo que va a hacer.

Siente su corazón correr tan rápido que le pitan los oídos, cierra los ojos tratando de imaginar esa mirada y esas manos que siempre lo acompañan cuando se masturba, trata de olvidar la razón por la que está haciendo ese video y se deja llevar.

Se imagina un par de manos que son solo un poco más anchas que las suyas, dedos fuertes acariciándolo, un par de ojos con demasiados colores en su interior que Stiles ha tratado de descifrar, sin éxito, porque quedarse viendo sus ojos demasiado tiempo podría terminar con los dientes del chico hundidos en su garganta y no precisamente de la manera en la que Stiles quisiera. Suelta un jadeo cuando su miembro ha respondido interesado a todos esos pensamientos.

Abre los ojos y se topa con su reflejo en el espejo, mejillas rojas, pupilas dilatadas y una ligerísima capa de sudor en la frente, ¿cómo puede estar tan agitado si solo se está tocando?

Muerde su labio para acallar el gemido que pugna por salir y para evitar que Liam, en la otra habitación, lo escuche; levanta el brazo para poder recargarse en el espejo y mueve su otra mano más rápido, solo un poco más rápido…

Cuando ve nítidamente a la fantasía de su compañero de química frente a él, Stiles se viene con un jadeo demasiado ruidoso y se recarga en el espejo, ríe nerviosamente cuando ve el estropicio que ha hecho en el vidrio y respira un par de veces para calmarse.

Se separa de la fría superficie y camina hacia el escritorio, toma el celular con la mano en lo que no está su semen y antes de poner pausa susurra: ¿feliz?  

Cierra los ojos y ahoga un suspiro de frustración, mandarle ese video a Lydia debe ser rápido, como cuando te quitas una bandita sin pensarlo demasiado.

Pulsa el botón de compartir en el video y entra a la aplicación de whatsapp, aparece la opción de seleccionar contactos, localiza la conversación de Lydia, que es la primera y está justo arriba de la de su compañero de química, alias Derek o mejor conocido como: si te me acercas más de diez centímetros te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes, justo cuando suena su celular, anunciado que ha llegado un nuevo mensaje.

Stiles lo ignora y presiona la conversación de Lydia demasiado rápido, en su intento por no tener un ataque de pánico; segundos después aparece la leyenda de: el archivo se ha enviado correctamente.

Se pasa una mano por el cabello y apaga su celular en su intento por acabar con su vergüenza o, por lo menos, guardarla para cuando esté en su cama y pueda abrazar su almohada y darle vueltas al asunto.

Limpia los rastros de semen que han quedado en el espejo y se mete a la ducha, trata de despejar su mente, de alejarla de lo que acaba de hacer y confiando en la palabra de su mejor amiga, quien le dijo que ese video no lo vería nadie más.

Para cuando sale del baño, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en ir a dormir, ya verá lo que Lydia tenga que decirle por la mañana.

 

+++

 

Stiles entra a su primera clase con la esperanza de que Lydia no esté en su salón esperándolo, no ha prendido su celular desde la noche anterior y realmente no quiere enfrentarse a ella aún, todavía no supera la vergüenza por su video. Se sienta en su lugar habitual, que es detrás de Derek y saca su cuaderno y una pluma; no tarda mucho en comenzar a jugar con le bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Ve a Derek entrar y le dirige una sonrisa que el chico responde con incomodidad, Stiles puede verlo en sus ojos y en la forma en que sus mejillas se contraen. No es la sonrisa habitual que le da cuando lo ve. Stiles frunce los labios e intenta no darle importancia. Derek se sienta delante de él y Stiles piensa que algo malo anda con él al ver la postura tan rígida en la que se encuentra.

El castaño está a punto de hablarle cuando el profesor Harris entra, será para después cuando le pregunte, sinceramente, Stiles no tiene ganas de pasar dos horas en detención esa tarde.

 

+

 

Derek salió tan apresurado del aula que Stiles ya no tuvo oportunidad ni de preguntarle qué le sucedía ni ponerse de acuerdo para terminar el trabajo de química.

 

+

 

Para la hora del almuerzo, Stiles encuentra a su compañero de química en una de las mesas del exterior, deja a su hermano hablando con Jackson y camina hacia él lo más rápido que puede, antes de que huya como ha hecho las dos veces que lo ha encontrado en los pasillos y en el gimnasio.

­—¡Derek! — llama, porque el chico tiene los audífonos puestos— ¿te encuentras bien? —inquiere cuando el pelinegro lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No— responde duramente— Stiles, ¿por qué me mandaste ese video? — Stiles lo mira desconcertado.

—¿Cuál video? —las cejas de Derek se disparan hacia arriba y Stiles se vuelve a preguntar cómo lo hace.

El chico bufa antes de meter la mano en sus pantalones para sacar su celular del bolsillo, Stiles lo ve teclear un par de cosas antes de ponerle la pantalla en la cara y que vea su conversación. Stiles lo mira confundido y toma el móvil en sus manos.

Santa mierda.

El video de la apuesta en la conversación de Derek.

Siente sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente, su boca secarse y su corazón acelerarse.

¿Cómo Derek tiene el video?

Stiles boquea un par de veces antes de ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Tú me lo mandaste.

—No, no lo hice

—Lo hiciste.

—No.

—Sí.

—No— dice, se pellizca el brazo para corroborar que es una pesadilla, se queja cuando le duele y se da cuenta de que no esta soñando.

—Santa mierda— susurra y toma su celular de la mochila, lo enciende y en cuanto se conecta a la red le llegan tantos mensajes que cree que su celular se trabará.

La mayoría de los mensajes son de Lydia, reclamándole por el video y amenazándolo con informar a Liam que fue él quien rompió el portarretrato que Theo le regaló en su cumpleaños si no se lo manda.

“Una apuesta es una apuesta” reza el último de los whatsapps.

—Dioses, ese mensaje no era para ti— dice, aun viendo fijamente su celular, se ha metido en la conversación de Derek para ver la prueba de su delito.

El video está ahí, justo debajo del mensaje que dice: “¿Nos vemos mañana en la tarde en mi casa para terminar el proyecto?” y que fue la razón por la que sus contactos se movieron.

Stiles quiere que la tierra se lo trague y lo escupa en Plutón, entre más lejos, mejor.

—¿Para quién era? —murmura Derek en voz baja y Stiles trata de descifrar si ha sonado molesto.

—Era para Lydia— musita con resignación.

—Pero ¿Lydia no está con Aiden?

—Sí, es su novio.

—¿Y no es tu mejor amiga?

—Lo es, justo por eso me pidió ese video— Derek lo mira como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente— ella sabe muchas cosas sobre mí, realmente no había nada que pudiéramos apostar que no fuera eso y ambos odiamos copiar las tareas o que las hagan por nosotros— Derek frunce el ceño ante eso, pero no dice nada.

—Así que ¿apostaste un video sexual de ti?

Dicho así, sonaba como lo más estúpido del mundo, que Stiles no negaba que lo era.

Suelta un gemido de frustración y cruza los brazos sobre la mesa, para dejar caer su cabeza sobre ellos.

—Por favor, no se lo enseñes a nadie— dice y espera que Derek lo haya escuchado o, que por lo menos siga con él.

Siente a Derek removerse incómodo a su lado antes de asomarse por en medio de sus brazos. El chico tiene las mejillas rojas y las manos fuertemente apretadas en el asiento.

—Pensé que era para mí— murmura y Stiles se acomoda para verlo mejor.

—¿El video? —Derek asiente y se muerde el labio inferior, le da una mirada escéptica antes de que en sus labios se dibuje una pequeña sonrisa— ¿lo viste?

Derek mira a todos lados antes de asentir.

—¿No te molestó? —Derek niega con la cabeza —y… ¿qué tal la tengo? —pregunta, tentando a su suerte.

—¿Cómo te explico que me corrí viéndolo? —el chico lo mira mientras lo dice, como retándolo a que le reclame.

Stiles siente que una sonrisa podría explotar en su rostro mientras el sonrojo hace su aparición.

—¿Qué te parece si soy testigo de la siguiente?

Derek bufa y se ríe antes de alborotarse el cabello con la mano.

 

+

 

Stiles se está acomodando la mochila cuando una mano azota la puerta de su casillero para cerrarlo frente a su cara, alcanza a dar un paso atrás antes de que se lleve su nariz de por medio.

Mira a su izquierda, para toparse con Lydia, que lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y el video? — inquiere, Stiles le sonríe antes de sacar su celular y mandarlo. Lydia toma su mano y niega con la cabeza— demasiado tarde, ya le dije a Liam que tu rompiste el regalo de Theo.

Stiles mira hacia otro lado, tratando de no pensar en la siguiente broma que su hermano seguro le hará y, espera, no, RUEGA, que no sea polvo pica pica en su cama, no de nuevo.

—Así que…— comienza ella— sí lo grabaste, pero no me lo enviaste, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con que tu hermano te haya visto salir mojado de los vestidores junto con Derek, aun cuando no tienes entrenamiento hoy?

Stiles mira hacia otro lado, maldito Liam. Toma a su amiga del brazo y se dirigen a un aula vacía, donde Stiles comienza a contarle todo.

Cómo el video terminó en el celular de Derek en vez de en el de ella.

Técnicamente, la culpa es de Derek, por enviar un mensaje justo cuando el iba a enviar el video y provocando que sus conversaciones se movieran.

Aunque, Stiles debería haber revisado antes de confirmarlo… detalles, detalles.

—Por lo menos, algo bueno salió de esto— dice Lydia y Stiles la mira con el ceño fruncido— por fin los dos dejarán de ser tan cabezotas, Stiles, no me mires así, que los dos se miraban como corderitos a punto de ser degollados, los dos son muy obvios.

Stiles sonríe y mira hacia la ventana.

—Para los próximos videos, asegúrate que se los mandas a Derek— añade antes de salir del salón.

Niega con la cabeza y se muerde la sonrisa.

Su celular suena anunciando un nuevo mensaje y lo toma para leerlo.

Es una foto de Derek o, mejor dicho, de los abdominales de Derek y sabe que se la tomado en el coche porque puede ver los asientos de cuero y la palanca de cambios.

“En mi casa a las cinco, que tenemos un proyecto que terminar”

Mira hacia el techo y deja que la sonrisa se extienda.

 

+

 

Su cabeza está recargada en el muslo de Derek, mientras tiene el libro de química frente a él y está leyendo en voz alta el tema que van a explicar; Derek está tomando notas.

Unos toques en la puerta lo interrumpen antes de que ésta se abra y Stiles se pregunta para que tocan si de todas formas entrarán.

—Mamá pregunta si tu amigo se quedara a cenar— inquiere la chica, que Stiles sabe es Laura, la hermana de Derek.

Derek le pasa una mano por el cabello y Stiles asiente.

—Solo tengo que avisarle a mi padre.

Stiles se levanta para ir por su celular y escucha una risa detrás de él, voltea para ver a Derek fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

—¿Tú eres Stiles? —el castaño asiente con cautela y Laura mira hacia Derek, enarcándole una ceja. Es cuando Stiles se da cuenta que tienen una especie de comunicación visual que solo ellos entienden.

Él es más de interpretar las cejas de Derek.

—No tarden en bajar o, Cora se comerá tu cena Derek— ve a la chica andar hacia la puerta, pero se detiene y lo mira— por cierto, bonitos abdominales— añade tranquilamente antes de salir.

Stiles siente su corazón detenerse, mira a Derek buscando una explicación y éste le da una mirada de disculpa.

—Fue el cumpleaños de mi hermana anoche y justo acabábamos de terminar con el pastel cuando te envié el mensaje y me llegó el video, lo abrí y a nada estuve de que mis padres lo vieran, no pude evitar que Laura viera el principio, me subí a mi habitación después de eso.

Stiles se da un golpe en la frente, sí, la tierra podía tragárselo y escupirlo en Plutón o, mejor, en alguna otra galaxia.

 

+

 

Después de la cena, _que no es para nada incómoda_ a causa de Laura, Stiles sube a la habitación de Derek, con ganas de escapar de la escrutadora mirada de la hermana mayor del pelinegro.

Tiene que subir solo, ya que Talia, la mamá de Derek, le pidió que se quedara en la cocina un poco más.

Para cuando llega a la habitación mira todo con atención, deteniéndose en la cama que está justo a la mitad y que se ve realmente mullida. Se muerde el labio y echa un vistazo al pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Si lo hace rápido, nadie se enterará.

Brinca sobre sus pies y se impulsa, cayendo sobre el colchón e inmediatamente abraza la almohada de Derek, que huele realmente bien. 

Al detergente de su ropa y la loción que usa.

Es, ciertamente, tan cómoda como se ve.

—¿Estás a gusto? — escucha la voz de Derek y se congela en su lugar, no se suponía que viera eso.

Como puede se levanta y le dirige una sonrisa tímida, Derek sostiene en sus manos dos platos con pastel de chocolate.

Un agujero negro podría tragárselo ahora mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado leerlo, yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Ya saben, comentarios (real, realmente, me gustaría saber sus opiniones), kudos, bien recibidos. :)  
> Un beso, M.


End file.
